I Didn't Think
by newsiesgirllaces
Summary: a small girl who goes by the name of Marley seems to have lost everything. can a certain vigilante in Blud Haven be able to help her cope? i know, i'm terrible at summaries. :D KLU
1. Chapter 1

**This is just alittle something i whipped up. Special thanks to kanae Valentine for being great and beta reading this. :D this story is depressing, but if you know my writting style it's hard to stay depressing for long, so expect to see some humor in future chapters. :D hope you enjoy and please review :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Prolouge

Did he even think? I don't think he did. You'd think that he would. A smart guy like him. He should have known that I was sad too. That everyone was sad, but he just couldn't handle it. I tried to talk to him. I told him that I also missed her but we had to move on with life. That was what she would have wanted. For everyone to move on. However he didn't. I was trying my best, but it was hard. However, at least I was trying. He was constantly wallowing in self pity and was always depressed. He would say,

"I could have gotten the groceries. Why did she have to get into that car?" he then turned to drinking, which wasn't good. I tried to throw out the beer, but that didn't work. Before he knew it he was fired from work, and a lot of our possessions were being sold to pay for rent. Things kept going from bad to worse. I would do various jobs to help, but he would just mope around the house, not doing anything. Not even looking for a job. Then one day I came home, and saw him. Dead. He was on the ground motionless with a gun on the floor with him. He didn't think how that would affect me. He didn't even leave a note explaining why. My guess was that he didn't see anything worth living for, but I just had to wonder, didn't he even think about me? Like, what will happen to little Marley? Who will she go to? Will she be sad to find her father gone a few months after her mother? Will she be able to cope? I'd like to think that he did. Maybe he was expecting me to pick up the gun and join him, but he should have known that I wouldn't do that. Mom wouldn't have wanted that, and she's most likely very upset that dad did what he did. I cried. Many people who lose their family sometimes like to gloat how they were strong and didn't cry, but I don't think that's true. I'm a strong person, but I cried my heart out. He wasn't thinking. He didn't think about me. So what did I do? I ran. I didn't know to where, but I just kept running while bawling my eyes out. That's when things went from bad to worse, to terrible. Crossing the street while crying in a crowded city isn't the best thing to do. But like my dad, I wasn't thinking. The next thing I knew, I felt pain on my right leg. a lot of pain. I was still crying, so seeing things was hard. I saw blurred lights, and I heard people on the side walks gasp, but the one car didn't stop. And neither did the next. It took the third car to stop, and call for help. I could see blurred people and once I looked at my leg, I could see a blur of red, and white. I had to turn away. I didn't want to look, and the paramedics were quickly getting me into an ambulance to be transported to a hospital. The of the paramedics asked me in a whisper,

"What is your name?"

"Marluxia." I knew her reaction to my name like most people. "I know, it's weird."

"What is your last name?" she questioned.

"Lance." I answered. "My name is Marluxia Lance."


	2. Chapter 2

**This paramedic that is in this story is not mine. she is Kanae Valentine's who i also have to thank for beta reading this. please read her awesome stories :D i know this chapter is short. i'm sorry.**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces**

Chpt.1

I must have passed out in the ambulance, because the next moment I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in a hospital room in a bed. Something was wrong with me. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was wrong. When I looked down at my body, that's when I understood what was the problem. My right leg was completely gone. My green eyes widened when I moved my left toes, and couldn't move my right. I couldn't move them because they were gone, and I knew that. I put my head in my hands. Everything happened so fast. Mom died, dad killed himself, cars ran over me, now I only have one leg.

I could hear the door handle jiggle open, and in came the paramedic from the ambulance.

"Hello Marluxia. I just came in to see how you were feeling," she said with a small smile trying to comfort me.

"Well aside from the missing leg I'm physically feeling okay, but mentally I'm feeling freaked out. Why was my leg cut off?" I inquired.

"There was no other way it could be saved," she explained, a pained expression on her face. I let out a sigh.

"Thanks Ms.…" I looked at her tag. "Jendayi."

"I brought you some water," she stated, handing me a glass. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until the water was in my mouth. I gulped it up quickly and the glass was completely empty.

"Thank you," I smiled, but looked down at my leg and the smile disappeared.

"Marluxia…"

"Please, call me Marley," I said cutting her off. At least Marley sounded a bit more normal.

"Okay, Marley, why did you run out into the street?" she questioned.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking," I answered.

"Hey, Mai. We gotta get back out there," said a man who I guessed was her partner.

"I'll be right out Don," she answered, and he was out of the room. "I hope you feel better Marley. You're very lucky that you weren't killed." she stated.

"I know. Thank you." I smiled. She smiled back at me, and ran out to meet back up with her partner. I looked down at where my one leg was,

"I wasn't thinking," I whispered sadly. "I wasn't."


	3. Chapter 3

**this one is actially kinda long :D Please enjoy, and the character Mai Jendayi is my good friend's Kanae's. if you wanna read more about Mai, please read New Blud written by Kanae. also i have to thank her for beta-ing this :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces **

Chpt.3

Some doctors came in and helped me with physical therapy. How to get used to walking on that plastic leg and what not.

I was lying asleep in my hospital bed, when I woke up to see the paramedic from before walking over to me. She smiled softly at me and questioned,

"How are you holding up?"

"Okay I guess." There was something wrong. I could tell by looking at her eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it for sure, but there was something up. Maybe it had nothing to do with me, but I could still sense some sort of sadness with her.

I looked to my right to see that I had a room mate and he was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" I inquired. She looked almost pained and I felt bad for asking, but she answered,

"I'm doing the best I can." I didn't want to ask her about what happened to her. I didn't want to make her more sad then she already seemed. She quickly changed the subject, and gave a weak smile.

"I brought you some books." She handed me about five books and I smiled at her. I loved reading and she made sure to buy books that would span to any of my interests. There was Percy Jackson, Tom Sawyer, Rowan Hood, The Outsiders, and the White Company.

"Thank you, Ms. Jendayi," I smiled. She smiled sadly, and said,

"Please, call me Mai." She then looked at the clock. "I better get back out there. Feel better, Marley."

"Thanks. Bye, Mai." I waved and she was out of the room.

With Mai gone I decided to take a look at my temporary roommate. I looked over at him, and I could tell by his eyes that he was upset. He almost looked like he was dragged to the hospital.

"So. What're you in for?" I inquired. The man chuckled softly at my question, then answered,

"I got shot in the shoulder. Nothing too bad. It's sort of pointless me being here right now," he sighed, obviously not liking hospitals much. "What about you?" he inquired. I was silent for a moment, then answered,

"My right leg got amputated," I could see his face grow pale.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be. It's not like you could've saved me. Besides. It's my fault… I wasn't thinking." The man still seemed to have pain behind his eyes.

"How are you coping?" he inquired in a softer tone.

"Okay I guess. I'm more afraid of what's gonna happen when I get out of this place." I shrugged with a sigh.

"Why? The moment I get out of here will be one of the happiest days of my life," he said, looking around the place nervously. I giggled lightly. He seemed like a funny man.

"Well, my mom passed away a few months back," I answered sadly, "and my dad…" I started to choke up. I hated crying, but I could feel the hot tears in my eyes.

"Shh shhh. It's okay," he said softly, trying to give me a reassuring smile.

"My dad killed himself," I finally was able to get the words out.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," he stated.

"It's all my fault. Maybe if I pushed him harder to get back on his feet. Or maybe if I took more jobs to bring in some more money, or…" the man cut me off.

"It's not your fault. He chose to do what he did."

"But if I was a better daughter maybe he would of thought! Maybe he would've decided to stay instead of leave me," I explained.

"Don't talk yourself into believing that," he said softly. "It's okay…" I felt like a bomb exploded inside of me.

"No! it's not okay! My dad killed himself not even thinking, and like father like daughter I didn't think when I crossed the street! Now I don't have a leg and you say that everything will be okay?" I sobbed. There was silence in the room aside from my heavy breathing and tears coursing down my cheeks. Finally I realized how I snapped at the poor man who only got himself shot in the shoulder and didn't want to be here.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said in a raspy voice. He gave me a comforting grin.

"You needed to get it out, but just remember. It's not your fault," he explained.

"Thanks Mr.…"

"Grayson. Dick Grayson, but you can call me Dick," he smiled.

"Thank you Dick," I smiled back.

"And what's your name?" he inquired.

"Marluxia Lance, but you can call me Marley," I grinned. Just then a nurse walked into the room smiling at Dick.

"Mr. Grayson, you are all checked out and free to go," she grinned.

"You're right." I chuckled to Dick. "You probably could have gotten out of here a lot sooner."

"I'm happy that I didn't," he smiled back, and got up to leave the room with his arm in a sling.

"Bye," I grinned.

"Hey. Maybe I could stop by and visit you some time," he smiled. I nodded my head.

"Yah. Okay. Thanks," I couldn't help but grin.

"Bye," he waved.

"Bye," and he was out of the room, and I was alone once again. Dick got me thinking.

_Was it really my fault? Dick seems pretty convinced that it wasn't. but I still had the feeling of guilt in my stomach._ I started to miss Dick. There goes a person who actually helped me. Not the doctors who consider it their job to just smile and say "everything will be fine." Except for Mai. She actually seemed to have a heart and cared. I sighed and slumped into my pillow. Being in the hospital gave me a lot of time to think.


End file.
